


anywhere, anytime, any place

by Jenny_Jensen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x07, F/M, Post 3x06, bughead - Freeform, bughead fix it, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Jensen/pseuds/Jenny_Jensen
Summary: He arrives at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy with one mission, and one mission alone.He's going to bring his girl home.





	anywhere, anytime, any place

* * *

Alice tells FP.

FP tells Jughead.

He knows his father doesn’t agree with his decision to play the game, to let the Serpents play the game, he was handcuffed to a refrigerator for god’s sake, but he also knows that FP does not agree with his former flame’s desperate measure to “protect” her youngest daughter.

No one does.

Alice Cooper has finally snapped. FP says he’s done, and Jughead is damned if he’ll ever let her be within the same vicinity as his girlfriend ever again.

He hears the sound of approaching motorcycle engines, and glances down at the screen of his phone for a final time. A picture of beautiful, smiling, happy Betty Cooper beams back at him in the office at the Blue and Gold. It’s his favorite picture of her, and she has no idea that he uses it as his lock screen, nor that her birthday is his passcode.

He’ll do anything, he decides, right then and there, to make sure Betty is that happy again, if it’s the last thing he does.

* * *

He enlists the help of all the Serpents, just in case, though chooses to take only Fangs, Sweet Pea and Toni inside with him. Cheryl pouts, but he’s not about to send her back into the house of horrors, not after everything she’s been through.

They convene at Pop’s, in Veronica’s speak easy, and he’s not surprised when both the raven haired beauty and the former Sherriff’s son come waltzing through the double doors.

He is surprised, however, to see Archie.

“I got you out of town.” He grits out, rising from his seat.

The look his best friend gives him lets him know he is less than amused.

“It’s Betty, Jug.” Archie reminds him.

“She doesn’t want to lose you again, Arch.” Jughead argues.

“Neither do I.” Veronica grumbles.

He knows his friends well enough to realize that their relationship is on pins and needles, but there is no time to rehash whatever problems they’re facing and play the mediator. He needs to get Betty.

Soon.

Now.

“You three are staying here.” He announces, even though they are not Serpents, and therefore, they do not have to heed his every word.

“The hell we are!” Veronica hisses, scowling at him. “It’s Betty, Jughead, we can’t just stand back and do nothing! We need a plan!”

“We _have_ a plan!” Jughead tells her, raking a hand through his hair. He’d thrown his beanie off upon entering the trailer, and after FP’s bombshell, there had been no time to even think about putting it back on.

“A good one?” She demands, brows arching.

“Bulletproof.” Sweet Pea announces with a grin.

“You’re not the only one being left out of all the fun, V.” Cheryl promises.

“You want a job, Cheryl?” He pierces the red head with a challenging stare. “Then stay here, and make sure the Three Musketeers don’t move a fucking muscle.”

She almost looks amused at the idea.

Archie takes a step forward, eyes narrowing. “You can’t just keep us here, Jughead.”

“Actually, Arch, I can.” Jughead replies. “You’re a little outnumbered here, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“She’s my best friend, Jug!”

“Don’t you think I know that, Archie?” His carefully crafted demeanor is starting to unravel, and it he’s not careful, he’ll end up punching his oldest friend in the face. “Don’t you think I fucking know that? Don’t you think that I _know_ that you want her back just as badly as I do?”

“Jug.” Toni warns, yanking hard on her leather jacket.

A moment of uneasy silence passes between the group.

“I’m sorry.” Jughead mumbles, reluctantly. “But I have a plan, and I can’t have you getting in my way.”

“We want to help, Jughead.” Kevin says.

He throws a hand upward, his universal signal for _quiet_ , wracking his brain. There’s one thing he hasn’t been able to quite figure out, one thing that they can help with.

“Veronica.” He addresses the raven haired girl. “You know a good lawyer, right?”

* * *

She thinks she hears motorcycle engines.

 _You’re dreaming._ She tells herself, even though she hasn’t slept in five days. _He’s not coming._

_No one is going to save you._

Betty squeezes her eyes shut, pulling the thin blanket up to her chin, trying to pretend that she is comfortable, but the bed is not wide enough, the sheets are not navy and gray checkered, the comforter is not a lighter shade of black.

Her bed stopped being comfortable shortly after the Black Hood, her father, she still can’t see the difference at times, began calling her. It was only in Jughead’s bed, his arms locking around her, did she feel safe enough to succumb to the darkness.

She wonders if she’ll ever see him again, if she’ll ever see anyone she loves again, pressing a palm to her ribcage, where her own snake insignia is inked permanently and proudly to her skin, tears staining her chapped cheeks as she comes to the realization that if Jughead hasn’t come for her now, her chances of a rescue have grown very slim.

How could her own mother have done this?

She feels no love for the woman now, only hate, disappointment, and a little more distaste. She doesn’t know when, or if, she will ever be able to forgive Alice Cooper.

Suddenly, the knob is being turned, the locked door to what has become her bedroom, slowly clicking, the sound almost too familiar.

She prepares herself for yet another punishment for everything the nuns believe she has done wrong, burrowing further beneath the thin blanket, pretending to be asleep.

It’s pulled away, gently, and that surprises her.

Instead of hands encircling her upper arms, ignoring the bruises from too tight of a grasp, to yank her from her bed, a rough and calloused palm covers her mouth.

* * *

The last thing he wants to do is scare her, but he can’t let her scream, can’t let her give them away. He’s prepared if the plan goes to hell, though a safe getaway is still in everyone’s best interest.

“Shh.” He warns, in the softest tone he can muster.

Her eyes remain closed, tears streaking her cheeks. He brushes one away with the pad of his thumb.

“Baby.” Jughead mutters. “It’s me.”

Betty’s eyes fly open at his voice.

She starts to say his name, but his grip tightens, and he quickly shakes his head, nodding to the door he’s left ajar.

His girl finally seems to understand, and he lets his hand fall away, arms encircling her waist as she launches herself at him, her fingers lacing together behind his neck.

Jughead can feel her trembling, though there is no time for a break down, not here, not now.

Keeping a firm grip on her, he leans over to retrieve her shoes, an ugly pair of ballet flats that he’ll be sure to burn later, along with the rest of her clothes from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. The red cardigan hanging on the bed post is not enough to keep her warm, but it’ll have to do until he can give her his own jacket. He’ll retrieve her leather, along with the rest of her belongings, from the Cooper house at a later date. Jughead stands, pulling Betty up with him.

Unable to help himself, he tugs her close, arms wrapping around her shoulders in a protective embrace, his lips close to her ear as he whispers the best promise he can offer.

“We’re busting you out of here, baby.”

Betty sniffles, and he takes her hand, interlacing their fingers.

He glances around before allowing her to step foot in that forsaken hallway. Eventually, he decides, he’ll do something about this horrid place, he’ll save every lost and hurting soul hidden within the walls, but the only thing he cares about in the moment is getting his girl out of there, of taking her home, where he’ll ensure that no one can ever take her away from him again.

He underestimates his strength as he goes to close the door, the slamming wood loud enough for all to hear. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni, patiently waiting, shoot him a hard, exasperated look.

“Hey!” An orderly shouts, already rounding the corner. _“You! Stop!”_

“Go!” Jughead orders, starting towards the same entrance they have planned to be their exit.

He stops, though not on his own accord. Betty, still clasping his hand as if her life depends on it, is frozen in place, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

“Betts.” He urges, to no avail.

He swings her around to face him, cradling her face, frantically searching for answers.

He finds nothing.

“Baby.” Jughead says, kissing her temple. “Betty, baby, come on. We have to go!”

“Jug!” Toni calls, jogging back towards them. “Hurry!”

The orderly is getting closer, flanked by another, and a nun.

“Fuck.” He grits out.

With no other options, he reaches for his girlfriend, tossing her into the air as he makes a mad dash for the stairwell.

He nearly trips over his own two feet, and as they reach the bottom, it is Sweet Pea who reaches out to steady him.

The footsteps are quickly approaching, and he hands off the precious bundle to his friend.

Sweet Pea stares back at him, dumbfounded.

 _“Go!”_ Jughead demands, a hint of finality to his tone. “I’ll meet you there.”

With a nod, he is gone, leaving Fangs and Toni behind to assist him.

Fangs grins. “Told you the crow bar was a good idea.”

Toni slams the door shut.

Fangs hands it over.

He hasn’t seen the piece of metal since the night he sliced the tattoo off Penny’s arm, and he’s glad to be rid of it after tonight.

 _“Jug!”_ Toni hisses.

Carefully, he slides it into place, stopping the immoral employees of Sisters of Quiet Mercy from coming after them.

 _“Go.”_ He orders again, and then they’re sprinting.

* * *

When she finally breaks her fear-induced state, she quickly realizes that she is no longer even within the vicinity of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Instead, she’s outside, the October air chilling her to the bone in her dress, and the red cardigan she has no memory of putting on.

Leather clad arms are wrapped around her, carrying her, but the figure of her rescuer is too tall to be the boy she loves, and she would know Jughead’s embrace anywhere.

“Sweet Pea?” She croaks.

His eyes flicker to her face, but he doesn’t break his stride.

“Hey Princess.” He greets. The nickname he had once used to taunt her has now become a genuine term of endearment, one that makes a smile break out across her chapped lips. “Good to see ya.”

“Where’s Jug?” Betty asks, almost frantically.

She can’t believe he actually did it; Jughead Jones has broken into the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, for her, and her alone. She’s not sure she could ever love him more.

Sweet Pea opens his mouth to respond, but her question is actually answered by the sound of approaching footsteps.

“The fuck you slowing down for?” A familiar voice, one that makes her heart race, demands.

He meets her gaze.

“Baby.” Relief drips from his tone, and then, he’s reaching for her, his knuckles brushing across her cheek.

“Juggie.” She replies, just as anxiously.

“Give her to me.” Jughead demands.

Sweet Pea hands her over, and the independent part of her, the spirit those horrible nuns had not been able to break no matter how hard they tried, wants to tell him that she is more than capable of walking, but her legs still feel like jelly, it’s been five days, and she never wants to let him go again, so her arm falls across his neck, turning her face to breathe in the scent of his signature cotton t-shirt, as his own arm hooks under her knees, the other wrapping around her waist.

And then, he’s running again, his movements carefully calculated, like he doesn’t want to jostle her.

Jughead lets Toni take the lead, where they’re going, she has no clue, but wherever he’s taking her, she knows she’ll be safe.

“It’s gonna be okay, baby.” He mutters, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She knows that even if his words aren’t exactly true in that moment, he’ll do anything to ensure his promise.

Her eyes tear up at the sight of his motorcycle, the rest of the Serpents waiting for them. He returns her feet to the ground, shrugging out of his jacket to drape it across her shivering form.

“Juggie.” Betty says again.

He cups her cheeks, eyes scanning her face, as if he’s trying to prove to himself that she is really there. “Betts?”

“You came.” She whispers.

He dips his head, crushing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. She kisses him back with everything she has, arms winding around his torso.

They only break apart when Toni revs her engine, a warning.

“C’mon, baby.” Jughead grasps her hand, pulling her towards the bike.

* * *

He straddles it, standing to keep it steady as she expertly hops onto the back, his helmet hiding her face.

He needs to get her one, he decides, maybe he’ll even make it pink.

“Hang on, Betts.” He commands, just like always, and then, her arms are wrapped around him again, clinging to him for dear life.

* * *

 ****They ride through the night.

Betty’s grip only relaxes as they breeze past a familiar sign, welcoming them to Riverdale, the town with pep.

* * *

She falls asleep soon after.

He’s not sure how she does it, but it’s not the first time, and just like before, Fangs holds her up, unwinding her arms from his chest, as Jughead shuts the bike off, throws the kickstand down and dismounts.

He frees her from the helmet, leaving it on the seat, and then lifts her into the air for the third time that night, carrying her into the trailer.

“Tomorrow?” Toni asks softly.

“Tomorrow.” Jughead agrees, kissing his girlfriend’s temple.

* * *

She wakes up to navy and gray checkered sheets, to a black comforter pulled up to her chin, to an all too familiar arm wrapped around her waist, her back pressing into a muscular chest.

She quickly turns to face him.

His eyes are open, bloodshot, clearly having stayed up all night to watch her sleep.

“Hey.”

It’s all he has to say for her to grab him, arms winding around his neck in a vice grip as a sob escapes her throat.

“Juggie.” She whimpers.

He draws them into a sitting position, pulling her onto his lap, holding her while she cries.

“I’m her daughter.” Betty whispers through her tears. “How could she do this to me?”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jughead mutters, smoothing her hair back with a single hand. “So fucking sorry. I never should have left you alone, I never should have asked you to figure it out by yourself.”

“You needed to find Joaquin.” She argues, because she will never let him blame himself for her misfortunes. “Did you find him?”

He stiffens, his grip tightening. She knows him, too well.

“What aren’t you telling me, Jug?” Betty demands, twisting her head to peer at him.

He sighs.

“Uh... Joaquin’s dead, Betts...”

“What?” She gasps, horrified now. “No... I can’t do this again, Juggie... I don’t want anyone else to die.” “

Hey.” Jughead soothes, as she buries her face into the crook of his neck. “We’re gonna figure this out, Betts, okay? You and me.”

* * *

She falls back asleep for another three hours.

He refuses to leave her side.

* * *

He notices the bruises, but waits to confront her until after she’s takes a shower and graciously stomachs the breakfast of cold cereal and burnt scrambled eggs he manages to make for her.

Sitting across the table, a steaming cup of coffee, the one thing he’s actually good at, in front of them both, he holds his hand out, a silent request. Wordlessly, Betty stands, breaks the distance between them in three steps, and puts both arms on display for his scrutinizing gaze. She’s only wearing one of his t-shirts, the minimal clothing allowing him to get a great look at the bruises, gashes covering her pale skin.

“Oh baby.” He mutters, grasping her wrist, kissing the marks as if it were enough to make then disappear.

“Juggie.” She whispers.

“Betts?”

“I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Jughead rasps.

Betty drops down onto his lap, his arms immediately wrapping around her.

“Expose them.” Betty says, kissing his neck.

* * *

He photographs her arms, her legs, even the welts on her back.

 _My girlfriend spent five days at a so called “Safe Haven.”_ He types, Betty still on his lap. _What about the people who have spent years here?_

* * *

Toni cleans out her room, delivering three full duffle bags, her favorite classics, her laptop and her photographs, but only the ones of herself, Jughead and their friends.

* * *

He takes her to Veronica’s speak easy.

“Archie!” Betty cries, throwing herself at him first. “But... I thought...”

“I had to make sure you were okay.” Archie tells her, folding her into a careful embrace, mindful of the bruises still covering her arms. “You are okay, aren’t you, Betty?”

She nods, arms wrapping around both Kevin and Veronica as they claim her next. “I am now.”

Cheryl too, hugs her, and she’s a little surprised. They have gotten closer over the last few months, but she knows her cousin is not a very affectionate person, at least, not with anyone who isn’t Toni.

Jughead steers her to a table where an unidentified man is waiting, several pieces of paperwork and a single pen seemingly waiting for her.

“Jug?” She asks, suddenly a little nervous.

“It’s okay, B.” Veronica promises. “Johnson is _very_ good at his job.”

“His job?” Betty echoes warily, as Jughead pulls out a chair, gently pushing down on her shoulder for her to sit. “Juggie... What did you do?”

“Alice won’t be able to hurt you ever again.” Jughead replies, grinning. “She won’t be able to make decisions for you either.”

Her eyes scan the first line of the paperwork.

“Emancipation forms.” Betty mutters.

“What she did proves that you need to be free of her, baby.” He says, lips close to her ear.

She suddenly feels conflicted.

Yes, what her mother has done is unforgivable, and there’s more than just a part of her that never wants to see the woman again, but freeing herself from Alice at the tender age of sixteen leaves the rest of her future uncertain.

“Where am I going to live?” She whispers.

“With me.” Cheryl answers, without missing a beat. “You’ll have to share a bathroom with me and TT, but there’s plenty of room for you, dearest Cousin.”

“Just until graduation.” Jughead adds, offering her a wink as Toni lets out a low whistle of encouragement.

She thinks of the promise he made her one night over the summer, a promise for their future, of forever, and with her cheeks burning, she begins to sign the paperwork.

* * *

Betty Cooper belongs to no one.

Well, she does, but it’s her choice, and he couldn’t be happier to admit that she is his, just as he is hers, and it’s exactly the way it should be.

* * *

She moves in with Cheryl, Toni and Rose, who instructs Betty to call her _Nana Rose_ , reminding her that they are, in fact, family.

Toni and Cheryl take up most of the counter space in the bathroom, Cheryl is constantly critiquing her array of colorful sweaters and modest skirts, and Toni snores, louder than she would ever care to admit, the two share a wall, but for the first time in so long, Riverdale actually feels like home.

* * *

It takes Alice a week to come find her. It’s a Friday afternoon, after school, and an obligatory football game for Betty, Cheryl, Toni and Veronica to wave their pompoms around. They’re at the speak easy with FP, Kevin, Veronica, Archie, and the rest of the Serpents, their usual meeting space now that the Wyrm is gone, though Jughead plans to reclaim it soon enough.

Betty is perched on his knee, talking to Veronica and Archie, her jacket proudly wrapped around her, along with his arm. Their two best friends are sitting side by side, shoulders touching, but even to Jughead, it feels like Archie and Veronica are a million miles apart.

They key to fixing them lies within Archie’s freedom, and now that his girl is finally safe, he’s going to do everything in his power to prove his best friend’s innocence.

“What the fuck?” Sweet Pea demands, as the door suddenly flies open.

Toni cuts the music.

“Shit.” Fangs mumbles. Standing there, in a homemade dress instead of her usual attire, is Alice Cooper, dark circles beneath her eyes, lips forming a thin line as her gaze instinctively finds her daughter’s.

Betty starts to rise, but he tightens his grip, refusing to let her budge even an inch.

“Get rid of her.” He orders.

Sweet Pea and Fangs are only too happy to charge forward.

Betty still fights against his grasp.

“Jug.” She warns, and she’s not speaking as his girlfriend, but as the Serpent Queen.

It’s the most powerful tone he’s heard her use since he rescued her from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, and it immediately has him raising a hand to halt his two friends. He refuses to let her go, though, unwilling to let her get too close to Alice Cooper. _“_

 _Elizabeth.”_ She hisses.

“Alice.” Betty returns, just as coldly, and Jughead has to bury his face into the crook of her neck to even attempt to hide his laughter.

Alice looks surprised to hear her own daughter refer to her by her first name, though her expression only lingers for a moment.

“Get up, Elizabeth.” She commands. “We’re leaving.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Jughead grits out, no longer amused.

“I’m her mother.” Alice reminds him, like it’s the only thing she has left to banter with. “You’ll do as I say, Elizabeth. Let’s go. Now.”

Betty finally stands, and her mother shoots him a triumphant glare, however, she does not go to stand beside the blonde woman, instead taking hold of the paper Cheryl offers her, throwing it in Alice’s direction.

Her eyes scan the first few lines, briefly before they narrow in accusation at her own daughter.

Betty is no longer hers, and she knows it.

“You can’t _do_ this, Betty!” Alice cries.

“It’s already done, _Alice.”_ Betty taunts. “Now, get the hell out of here.”

 _“No!”_ She hisses. “You’re not going to throw your life away, Elizabeth, not for the Serpents! I won’t allow it!”

She snatches Betty’s wrist. Jughead darts forward, but he’s not the only one ready to come to his girlfriend’s defense. Sweet Pea and Fangs are in front of her, freeing her from Alice’s grasp as Toni, Cheryl and Veronica box her into a protective embrace.

“You did this!” Alice seethes. Jughead takes another step forward, shielding his friends from her view. “You turned her against me!”

He chuckles darkly. “That’s the best joke I’ve heard in a long time, Mrs. Cooper. If anyone turned Betty against you, Alice, it was you, and your pathetic decision to try and take her away from me. From us.”

“The Gargoyle King is going to come after her!” She insists, tears filling her eyes, but her sadness is a little unwarranted, and too little too late. “I sent her there to protect her, to keep her safe! I did it because I love her!”

“Bull shit!” Betty snaps.

“Betts.” Jughead mutters, catching her eye. “It’s okay, baby, I’ve got this.”

She’s dealt with so much, and the last thing she needs is another Alice Cooper meltdown or guilt trip. He’s supposed to protect her, and protect her he will.

“Let me take care of this.” He pleads.

By her nod, and he knows he has her consent.

“I love her.” Alice says again.

“If you loved her, Alice, then you wouldn’t have sent her away.” Jughead grumbles. “If you really loved her, you would have been here a week ago.”

With a curt nod of his own, Fangs and Sweet Pea start forward.

“Jughead.” She begs. “Don’t do this.”

“You did this to yourself, Alice.” He replies. “You’re not welcome here anymore, in Riverdale, or anywhere near Betty. If I ever see you again...”

He trails off, smirking at the fat, ugly tears that stream down her cheeks. There’s no need to finish his threat, Alice knows better than anyone that a Serpent’s words also serve as a promise.

“FP!” She calls, catching the former leader’s attention.

FP remains seated, expression cold, calculated, a look Jughead has seen far too many times to count.

“We protect our own, Alice.” He answers, avoiding her gaze. “And Betty is one of ours, you, however, betrayed the Serpents a long time ago. It’s time for you to go.”

“Sweet Pea.” Jughead hears Betty call, a hint of finality to her tone. “Fangs, get rid of her please.”

Sweet Pea offers her a mock salute. “Anything for you, Princess.”

Alice wails as the two teenaged Serpents grab hold of her arms, pulling her through the door.

“Betty!” She cries.

“Goodbye, Alice.” Betty whispers.

His arms around her before the first tear can hit the floor.

A stern look keeps everyone, even Archie and Veronica at bay. Everyone, that is, except for his father.

He places a single hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Betty.” FP mutters. “I’m so sorry. She won’t bother you again.”

* * *

She asks him to stay with her that night.

Nana Rose is already asleep, and she clasps his hand tightly as she pulls him up the stairs to her new bedroom. The second the door closes behind him, she throws herself at him, legs bracketing his hips, arms finding purchase around his neck, pressing her lips to his in a new kind of urgency. He’s a little breathless when they finally break apart for air.

“Whoa, baby.”

“Did I ever thank you for saving me?” Betty whispers, leaning in to kiss him again.

“You did.” Jughead confirms, grinning. “Several times, in fact.”

Without Alice hanging around, ear pressed to the door, there’s plenty of time for them to be alone, and neither of them are complaining.

“Well, maybe I want to thank you again.”

Smirking, he gently tosses her onto the bed, her head hitting one of several satin covered pillows.

“What’d you have in mind, babe?” Jughead teases. _“_

 _This.”_ Betty replies, reaching for the hem of her shirt.

A hand on her wrist stops her.

“Let me.” Jughead practically begs. “Arms up, baby.”

She raises them without question.

* * *

He promises to help clear Archie’s name.

She vows to never leave his side again.

* * *

With Veronica’s video evidence, and a little old fashioned detective work, Archie is proven innocent, his record is wiped clean.

He returns home, to Fred and Vegas, and resumes his presidency over the junior class.

He covers up the brand with a tattoo, symbolizing both freedom, and his girlfriend’s name.

* * *

Hiram ends up behind bars, yet again. Veronica only goes to visit him once.

Jughead comes with her.

“You lost.” He announces, with a sly grin, before he leads Veronica away.

* * *

The Serpents reclaim the Wyrm and the Southside.

Jughead hosts a bonfire to celebrate, and as the fire is lit, he throws Betty's clothes from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy into the middle of the pit.

Betty laughs in relief.

Jughead grins.

* * *

Betty gets another tattoo with Toni’s help.

He’s shocked when he first sees it, a crown on the ring finger of her left hand, with two _J’s_ to symbolize his initials inside of it, and she laughs.

It only takes a day for him to tattoo her name across his chest, a week to get it on his left bicep, where his first snake originally lay.

Toni complies with his request, but rolls his eyes, punching his arm as she tells him that he’s a love sick fool. Maybe he is, but he’s a love sick fool who is lucky enough to have Betty Cooper, and she has promised him forever.

* * *

His article launches an investigation.

Nuns and orderlies are arrested, patients saved, transferred to places they can receive actual help.

* * *

Polly reaches out once.

Betty doesn’t answer the call.

She doesn’t try again.

* * *

The city decides to tear down the building that was the Sister’s of Quiet Mercy.

It’s been almost a year since Jughead and the Serpents rescued Betty from that condemned, forsaken place, and they only return to watch it fall.

Sweet Pea brings lawn chairs for them to sit in, Toni brings popcorn.

Fangs catches Betty’s arm, tugging her past the caution tape, Jughead quickly following them. He watches in amusement as a brick is placed in his girlfriend’s hand.

“Do it.” Fangs urges. “You know you want to.”

“Do it, Betty.” Archie echoes, clapping Jughead on the back.

“Jug?” She calls.

He knows what she’s asking.

His hand curls around her own, supporting the weight of the brick.

“Together?” Betty questions.

“Always.” Jughead promises. “Oh the count of three, Betts. One... Two... Three.”

He throws both of their arms back to release the brick, pulling her close as they watch it sail through the air, crashing through the window that was her bedroom.

* * *

The building falls, and Betty cries into the crook of his neck, but for the first time, they are tears of happiness.

“It’s over, Jug.” She whispers.

“It’s over, baby.” Jughead rasps, kissing her temple. “It’s finally over.”


End file.
